


Hurting You To Protect You

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), One Tree Hill
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Brooke realizes that she has to hurt Spencer to protect him in the long run.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Brooke Davis
Series: Finding My Way [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 2





	Hurting You To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/One Tree Hill  
Title: Hurting You To Protect You  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Brooke Davis  
Pairing: Spencer/Brooke  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het  
Summary: Brooke realizes that she has to hurt Spencer to protect him in the long run  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Spencer, One Tree Hill, or Brooke. Jeff Davis and Mark Schwahn own these shows and characters.  
Words: 189 without title and ending.

Word to use: Villain

FMW # 12: Hurting You To Protect You

Brooke would be the villain in their relationship. Spencer deserved more than she was capable of giving him.

He changed her life. He changed her. He was kind, loving, and treated her better than any other man had.

A bonus was that he'd never met Peyton. She was sick of getting the blonde's left-overs.

The night before her birthday, she knew what she had to do. She had to revert to the selfish airhead she pretended to be.

"I'm bored, Spencer. This whole thing started because I thought it'd be fun to screw a cop."

Spencer stood there in shock. "You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You don't want this, just like I don't."

Brooke sighed. "I'm hurting you to protect you. It's better to get the pain over with now, than for me to hurt you worse later."

Spencer shook his head. "You don't mean this."

Brooke kept her back to him. "You love a lie that's not who I actually am. Goodbye, Spencer."

It hurt to do this, but it was for the best. Now, he could grieve and move on. Find a woman who is just as amazing as he is.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
